<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[碇真嗣中心]《-Age 14-》 by graygraygray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768985">[碇真嗣中心]《-Age 14-》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray'>graygraygray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※2016年12月出版同人誌《-Age 14-》網路全文再錄<br/>※以TV版及舊劇場版為核心，分為兩部份，關於碇真嗣成為初號機駕駛員前後的14件事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 〈-Age 14〉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>鉄道</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　興許是潛意識作祟吧。時不時他走到火車站的周圍，揹著書包，中學放學了，校園的鐘聲打在遠方，迴旋一陣子，很快就被他遺忘。穿梭於交談的學生之中，白色的襯衫像一波又一波的海浪朝他襲來。他在海浪中行走。好不容易爬回岸上，夕陽沉沉地壓到地面，鐵道旁的黑石子也染上一層淺薄的紅。黃黑相間的路牌橫亙著，警示音，汽笛聲，固定的頻率鳴響，他知道火車要進站了。緩緩吐出一口氣，他站在護欄後，看火車從地平線那端，衝破夕陽前來。</p><p>　　星期三值勤的站務人員高舉著手臂揮舞，車門敞開，有少許人到來，而更多人離去。火車還會開到下一個車站、再下一個、再下下一個……他偶爾會想：這鐵軌是不是鋪到世界的盡頭呢。如果沿著鐵軌走，最後會到達哪裡呢。他總待在這條道路，平穩地站在護欄後，看無數班火車開過，連順著鐵軌往前走的勇氣都沒有。其實他不想去看世界的盡頭。他生了根般地佇立於此，時間足夠令野草長過膝蓋，使花朵屢次地綻放後凋謝。像是當年父親離開的時候，他除了哭泣以外，什麼也做不到。如同那不曾回首的背影。</p><p>　　路牌，警示音，汽笛聲。</p><p>　　火車衝破夕陽前來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>焼き芋</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　他和老師居住的鄉下小鎮並不很大，人口亦不算多。通往第三新東京市的直達電車耗時約兩個鐘頭，到最近的城市搭公車也要四十五分鐘；鎮內就一個中型車站，一條算是繁盛的商店街，含括遊戲中心、樂器行與電影院，總是寧靜而少有事件發生。老師三番兩次和他提起：其實在第二次衝擊以前，我們這兒就過著現在的生活了。不過再也看不到秋天推著攤車沿路叫賣的烤地瓜販子，你知道嗎真嗣？那叫賣聲可是很悅耳囉！下雪的日子都還會出現，咿咿呀呀的，窯裡冒出熱煙，剛出爐的烤地瓜燙得很，要不停換手拿，邊吹涼邊吃著，那真是冬天的一大享受啊。</p><p>　　他輕聲回答：啊，是這樣啊。沒握住弓的左手從雲杉木製琴身側面緩緩垂下，說實話，「冬天」這個概念太模糊了。圓領衫潮濕地黏著肌膚，他起身，替不住搧風的老師倒了冰水。最近蟬聲叫得越來越響了啊。老師說。自然生態在逐漸回復，你要記住，這是好現象。是一件好事。</p><p>　　是的。他說。</p><p>　　練完琴幫我整理下那邊的文件吧，院子的衣服也麻煩了。</p><p>　　我知道了。他說。</p><p> </p><p>　　他抱了滿懷太陽氣味的乾燥衣物，試著想像年輕十幾歲的老師站在充滿皚皚白雪的街道上，和攤車小販買了一個地瓜──或者兩個。年輕的老師拿下手套，呼吸凝結成白氣（他看的那些古早電影都是這樣演的），和年輕了十幾歲的父親互捱著肩，津津有味地吃著。但他又想到，其實老師和父親的關係並不是那麼親密。他的認知中，父親沒有和任何人建立起親密的關係。他撫平布料表面，一切的概念都太模糊了，無論是「冬天」或是「雪」或是「手套」，「不是現在的老師」，「親密的關係」，還有「父親」。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>先生</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　老師是個介於傳統和科學間的人──或者說，老師是個既傳統也科學的人，他時常無法辨別關於非黑即白與灰色地帶的差異。</p><p>　　自他有記憶以來，就跟著老師一起住在這棟位於鄉下的民宅，玄關一進來後是客廳，飯廳和廚房，和室與外院相通，一套盥洗設備，老師和他分別的臥室，一間書房，儲藏室後來改成他的琴房。</p><p>　　他們每天會一起吃早餐，除此之外大部分的時間，老師都待在書房，做一些他並不怎麼清楚的研究。好像關於生態復原，又好像關於節能保育，是學者、研究員、科學家，或跟這些都毫無關聯。書櫃上的書他大多不會去碰，老師不提，他也就從來沒問。他從很小的時候就明白：與人相處的最大原則就是不干涉對方的生活。</p><p>　　假日時老師會戴上一頂圓帽，拿著登山杖揹上後背包，帶上食糧和水，到附近野地進行山林調查。偶爾他作為助手隨行，幫忙拍照或整理採集到的植物樣本。老師教他如何分辨昆蟲的種類、判別花朵的名稱、樹葉形狀代表的意義、雲的流向、水質、土地的色澤。</p><p>　　老師教會他很多的東西。由於寄住身份，老師對他並不苛刻，也絕不寵溺。他擅長遵守規則，照著別人的指示行動，在這一點，老師和他的關係維持得可說是天衣無縫。他什麼也不必想，只要聆聽，點頭，執行。他偶爾會想，就算過這樣的日子過上一輩子，其實也沒什麼不好吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>チェロ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　他的第一把大提琴，是八分之一比例的兒童用琴。母親一直在拉的大提琴被父親扔了，老師又買了一把給他，從五歲開始了每週兩次，一次一小時的學琴生涯。老師在宅子裡騰出一間琴房，事先幫他剪短指甲，第一次上課那天，提琴老師讓他坐在板凳上調整成正確的姿勢，才將大提琴遞給他。</p><p>　　雲杉木的深色琴身，四根金屬琴弦，琴身沉重，他被一股重量壓得差點要往後倒，努力穩住身子。老師先教他認譜，然後才學習握弓的手勢及指法。小小的手無法張得太開，總有些吃力，僵硬太過，按弦的左手長出一顆顆的水泡，疼痛難耐，過了幾個月後指尖長了一層薄薄的繭才稍微好轉。後來他找到了正確的施力方式，拉出正確的音階，生澀尖銳的琴音轉為低沉渾厚，也能演奏一些簡單的曲子，得到成就感，練琴總算變得不那麼痛苦了。</p><p> </p><p>　　每一把提琴都是一位優雅的淑女。她既美麗而高潔，同時也纖細且脆弱。</p><p>　　提琴老師說，坐在他對面，抬起臂膀讓大提琴倚在肩胛骨上。他似懂非懂，只是楞楞地點頭。</p><p> </p><p>　　上小學後，提琴課從每次一小時延長至兩小時，他總算有些水準和心得了。練得最熟練的曲子是巴赫的無伴奏大提琴第一號組曲。畢竟是許多大提琴家終其一生都在拉奏的曲子，老師也曾說過母親很喜歡這首曲子，他便細細記下了，更加勤奮演練，一心只想著要多認識母親一些。</p><p>　　他從沒參加過任何音樂比賽，卻一天也不忘練習。而練習的目的是什麼，終點在哪裡，他並不清楚，更不在乎。松香粉和灰塵撲散在空中閃閃發亮。他停下琴弓，從琴房往外望去，樹葉沾上陽光變得油黃，幾隻他叫不出名字的鳥從屋簷上方飛過，又是個平靜而安詳的下午。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>お盆</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　每年七月中的盂蘭盆祭典是他們小鎮上數一數二重要的活動了，商店街的人們從一個月前就開始進行盂蘭盆舞的練習，眾人圍成一個圓圈，在太鼓的敲擊和吆喝中起舞。</p><p>　　他不討厭祭典，但實在和喜歡沾不上邊，遠遠地看倒還好，人多的地方令他喘不過氣，無法忍受肢體接觸，以及混雜體液和氣息的混濁空氣。如果在電視上看到肯定會產生「好熱鬧、真不錯呀」這類無關痛癢的感想，要自己進入那個場合就是另當別論了。</p><p>　　舉辦迎魂式時，老師在門口擺設盆棚，將小黃瓜和茄子插上竹籤做成精靈馬，和鮮花供品一同放置靈臺上。精靈馬是讓祖先往返黃泉和人世時乘坐的交通工具，老師說。小黃瓜是馬，盼望他們騎著馬快快回來；茄子則是牛，離別時依依不捨，希望他們能坐在牛背上慢慢離去。</p><p>　　等到天色暗下，他和老師蹲在院子裡，於小小燈篙裡以麻稈點燃迎魂火。迎魂火是為他們指引方向的明路燈。老師又說，為了讓他們回家。</p><p>　　送魂式時，他們再度點上送魂火。老師拿起打火機，一邊叮囑道：接下來他們就要回去了，我們可要好好送他們一程。有什麼還沒跟唯說的，可要快點說完呀。</p><p>　　他應聲道好，看著火光，對於母親的記憶曖昧不清。這裡沒有牌位，什麼都沒有，不管他做什麼，母親要歸去的地方肯定也不是這裡吧。他吸了吸鼻子，讓甚微的淚意隨著裊裊上升的細煙，在黑夜中消散無蹤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>映画館</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　鎮上有兩座電影院。</p><p>　　距離老師住宅公車七站以內的距離便可抵達車站，周邊有間設備新穎的電影院，與速食店和潮流服飾品牌比鄰而居。上映的片子也跟隨潮流趨勢，週五他坐在教室，時不時聽見同學們熱烈討論週末相約去看最新上檔的電影。除此之外，還有一間二輪電影院坐落商店街一隅，外觀甚不起眼，老舊，算得上整潔，連番播放過時的老電影。只要付上微薄的入場費，便可在那煙味深深依附於座椅套上的戲院裡從早晨坐到夜深。</p><p>　　負責售票的老婦與客人相隔一面被挖了圓孔的厚壓克力窗，總臭著臉，泰半黑眼珠在向上看時埋入上眼瞼裡。刻在臉頰與額頭的都是歲月，聲音緩慢卻低沉渾厚，結算找零的手指就像重複了這套動作數十年般快速果決。</p><p>　　這座小鎮實在太小。他隱約認得她，叫不出姓氏，卻明白對方絕對知道自己而從未提及。沒有招呼。他在偶爾不需要練琴的週六前來，走過貼滿斑駁而陳舊海報的走廊，拉開暗腥紅色隔音門走進廳院。</p><p>　　為了方便觀眾隨時進場或離場，戲院裡並不完全黑暗。他接著上一部尚未播畢的片尾入座，穿著汗衫的老男人霸佔第一排的位置打盹，嗑到一半的瓜子撒落一地。他彎下腰行走以避開投影機直射，工作人員表的字樣打在髮梢，讓他小小的頭影投射在螢幕底部。經過三兩對互相依偎的情侶和零散觀眾，趕在下一部電影開播前走到最上排，撿了角落位置就座。</p><p>　　無論哪部片，不外乎是這十年間接連拍出的大量災難片。當中或有利益陰謀、有天人永隔至死不渝，在他來看，都是螢幕裡的事，跟他毫無關聯，怎麼也扯不上關聯。放映中途不斷有人進出，他的視線從男人放在女人肩頭的手移至隔音門上方閃著綠光的逃生標識，白色小人永遠在跑向出口的路上。男人的手在女人胸部騷動著，他則假裝被劇情吸引得目不轉睛，外套鋪蓋在大腿上，心跳聲簡直要蓋過一切，律動隨波逐流。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>プール</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　樹葉倒影在他伸得僵直的手臂上隨水波漂浮，按著岸邊的指節則青白似地磚。整整一池的藍色要等到拍上身體才發現，他所以為的藍水竟是透明的。水當然是透明的。他想，但很多事情就算心裡明白得很，還是無法坦然接受。為什麼水明明是透明的，全集中在一起的時候卻會變成藍色呢。哨聲急促地響起，是必須和周圍做出相同行為的指示。他更加用力抓緊了，生怕就算遲了一刻便會比他人顯眼，甚至忘記閉氣，臉部朝水面壓了下去。</p><p>　　他潛入和原先完全不同的世界裡。所見僅剩模糊不清的藍，其餘五感都被阻塞。他聽不見，嗅不著，不能言語，沒有出口，無法呼吸，沒有任何好的感覺，腦子一片空白，只是不斷被侵入，辛辣水液灌入鼻腔與咽喉，想要嘔吐卻無法如願，想要呼吸，想要離開這個地方，想要呼吸。</p><p>　　生理痛苦如一座海洋的重量將他擠壓。他亂了陣腳，掙扎起來，手腳胡亂拍打而毫無助益，只令他更加狼狽而恐懼。恐懼。面臨死亡的恐懼。從來不曾受過這樣現實的強烈的痛楚。彷彿過了三年那麼久，才有外力將他拉起。</p><p> </p><p>　　碇！你沒事吧？體育老師拍打他的背邊問，幾個同學紛紛圍過來，以他為中心形成半個圓圈，更多的只是停下戲水的動作。他咳嗽連連，嗓子裡也積滿池水。</p><p>　　沒、沒……我沒事。他感受到視線，銳利割傷他裸露的皮膚。他想要變成誰也看不見的存在。</p><p>　　對不起。他嚅嚅說道，看著波瀾水面上變得亂七八糟的倒影，視線模糊。從眼裡流出來的大概是淚，大概又不是，他對自己失望透頂，不去想別人是怎麼做到的，一邊心想：人本來就不可能會浮起來的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>砂場</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>　　鞦韆規律地前後搖晃，向前、向後。向前、向後。先向前，再向後。接著又向前，然後又向後。他握住兩邊的繩索，身體隨鞦韆規律地前後搖晃，看眼前景物突然向自己逼近，又急速退後。他偷偷往一旁窺探，幾個幼兒園的同學在附近沙坑堆著沙堡，笑聲連連。他想加入她們，卻不知如何開口，只好握緊繩索，繼續和鞦韆一起向前向後，向前又向後。</p><p>　　說過幾次話的女孩朝他這裡喊話了：真嗣也來做嘛！努力把城堡建起來吧！</p><p>　　聞言，他迅速地跳下鞦韆，跑到堆到一半的沙堡旁蹲下，跟著合力撲打沙壁。讓我們，一起，努力把城堡建起來吧。他開心地想，沙粒從手縫間流下，趕緊用沙桶裡的水將散沙弄得潮濕凝固，鋪蓋在沙壁上，讓這座城堡變得更加牢固，堅不可摧。</p><p> </p><p>　　夕陽西沉，路燈亮起。女孩們牽起她們的母親的手回家了。</p><p>　　天色完全暗下了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他把沙堡建成了漂亮的金字塔型，一個人站在前面，抬起腳，用盡全身的力氣把沙堡踢散。用力地、用力地、很用力地將沙堡踢散。</p><p>　　鞦韆靜止不動。他凝視自己的所作所為，再慢慢蹲下身，將半塌的城堡重新堆建。他用沾到沙子的手擦掉眼淚，伸手抓了一把沙，淚水將掌裡的沙掐成指頭緊握的形狀。</p><p>　　那是他人生中最後一次，堆的最好看也最完美的一座沙堡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>木</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　那是一棵樹。種在每日通勤行經路上的公園裡，枝幹粗壯，樹葉油亮，有兩層樓那樣高。是眾多樹裡平凡無奇的一棵樹，沒被做上任何奇怪的記號，但他就是能在樹中分辨它。偶爾中午放學還不想回去時，他會避開沙坑走到樹下，撫摸樹皮上的輪廓，看著螞蟻從指尖爬到手背，木屑掉進指甲縫。他坐在樹旁的長椅上看書，聽隨身聽，並在黃昏來臨前離去。</p><p>　　在他的記憶裡好像也有一棵樹。種在山丘的頂端，陽光從繁盛的葉子縫隙灑得他全身。他在草地上玩耍，母親於樹下鋪好一塊野餐布，蹲下來向他張開雙臂。他跑了過去，她笑著擁他入懷。看到母親的笑容，他也咯咯笑了起來。這是他對母親為數不多的回憶，以至於他一直在找尋那棵存在於他心裡的樹，而不自覺開始去描繪：那棵樹是多麼高，樹幹有多麼粗，陽光如此美好，母親的體溫又是多麼舒適安心。</p><p>　　某次颱風過境，連日狂風暴雨，大樹被硬生生攔腰折斷，破碎的樹枝和葉子掉落一地。他在上學途中看見鎮公所的人員圍在樹的周邊，公園外則停了一部卡車。等到他放學再度經過時，樹已經被連根拔起，剩下光裸鬆動的泥土地。他在那裡呆站了許久，心想：又失去一個容身之處了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ウォークマン</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　父親的隨身聽，裡頭是父親留下來的歌。父親曾經聽過的歌。從他在書房的一個雜物箱裡發現後，便一直攜帶在身上。黑色外殼，銀色按鈕，有些沉，裝了卷音樂卡帶，還有兩三個卡帶盒。他問過老師，老師說八成是父親忘在這裡的，他便壯起膽子，將之占為己有。</p><p>　　他把卡帶內二十餘首的歌，從第一首聽到最後一首，再從最後一首聽到第一首，無關乎喜好，也不覺煩悶，只是想透過這個隨身聽找到任何一點父親的影子，好讓他能順利建立父親的形象。</p><p>　　從音樂裡要構築父親的形象很難。因為他所見過的父親，不但不輕柔、不快速、不壯烈、沒有快樂也沒有憤怒，沒有憂傷也沒有喜悅。用任何的音樂都無法形容。感覺不對。──什麼都沒有，只有漠視和背影。或許父親擁有的曾是一卷錄有天籟歌聲或絕妙音樂的卡帶，傳到他手上時，已經絞帶破損，只能發出一些殘破的、不協調也不具意義的雜音。而卡帶原先錄製的是什麼內容，他是永遠來不及知道了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>写真</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　年末大掃除需要將平時沒有清掃到的地方都徹底清掃一番。他列了張掃除清單，羅列了諸如天花板夾層、燈管、空調濾網、書櫃頂層、櫥櫃深處、每張桌腳和椅腳、浴室水龍頭及馬桶等清理項目，再一件件從上到下、從裡到外地完成。每當做完一件家務，便劃去單子上的項目。</p><p>　　他和老師兩人合力將和室紙門拆下平放，為它們換上新的和紙；用牙刷剔出榻榻米的汙垢；再把書房的藏書一本本撢去灰塵，舖在院子曬太陽；然後把電風扇拆解清洗，清潔地板牆面，去除木頭屋簷的霉斑、更換鏽化的水管。老師還留了一床厚被，說是師母的嫁妝，雖然早用不上了，也捨不得丟，每年趁著大掃除拿出來洗滌乾淨，又放回原先的位置。</p><p>　　他們住的宅子其實算不上多大，家務既雜且多，人手又不足，全部完成往往要耗費整整一天。他在整理客廳矮櫃時發現一本相冊，裡頭有他嬰兒時期的照片，從還不會自己翻身、到在地上爬、坐在嬰兒車裡，到可以巍巍站立，搖搖晃晃地走起路來。中途有些照片被抽掉了，留下好些缺口。他想那些地方原先應該放了母親的相片。</p><p>　　他將相冊擦拭後排列整齊地放回櫃裡，他不怎麼記得母親的長相，因為連一張也沒有留下。</p><p>　　你父親他啊，當年把所有的照片都燒了。老師說，就在這院子燒的。</p><p> </p><p>　　他又試著去想像了：父親站在燃燒的火堆前，將母親的所有物一個個丟入，看著紙張捲曲，邊緣燒得焦黑，最終在火光中消失。他不明白，那時候父親究竟是懷抱著什麼樣的心情，又是用什麼樣的表情去做這些事的呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>手紙</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　早晨他負責備好餐點，在郵差前來時去取信和報紙。</p><p>　　他從郵差手中接過一疊的信，有繳費帳單、社區大會公告、幾張廣告單，全署名了要給老師。無論是明信片、生日賀卡、賀年卡，甚至連健康檢查須知他也沒收過。從來沒有人會寄信給他，他也習慣了這個事實。</p><p>　　最後一個信封鼓鼓的，有些厚度，像是放了紙張以外的東西。他走回餐桌前，隨意不抱任何希望地看了一眼，信上竟寫了他的名字。他遲疑地停下動作，想不到任何一個可能寄信給自己的人。於是他翻到背面想看寄件人署名，卻看到了出乎意料的名字。</p><p> </p><p>　　父親的名字。</p><p>　　這是父親寄給他的信。</p><p> </p><p>　　毫無預警地，心臟猛力跳動，他很久沒感到這樣的緊張和與之同時，油然而生的害怕。他握著信紙，雙手發抖，對信的內容毫無概念。父親從來沒有寄過信給他。就連一通多餘的電話或會面也不曾，為什麼事到如今還寄信來呢。</p><p>　　他拆開信封，查看內容物，被劃去許多情報的信上只寫了兩個字：過來。</p><p>　　除此之外，還有一張ID卡、他的出身資料、車票、聯絡地址和電話。最底部附上一張穿著清涼上衣及熱褲，對著鏡頭眨眼比手勢的成熟女性相片。</p><p>　　他把信放到房間藏起來，回頭過了個無事的早餐時間。</p><p>　　給老師看過那封信的夜晚，睡前，他反覆盯著信上的二字看了許久，突然萌生出一股無緣由的強烈憤怒，把信從中間撕碎成好幾半，扔進垃圾桶裡。隔天早上，他坐在書桌前，皺著眉頭，用膠帶小心翼翼地把它黏回原狀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>荷物</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　老師說：總之你先去一趟吧，明天整理行李，後天就出發。</p><p>　　他回答：我明白了。</p><p> </p><p>　　父親寄來的信和卡片被他用迴紋針固定住，收進後背包裡。隔天放學後，書桌和置物櫃維持著原來的樣子，沒有和同學道別。他去取了幾個搬家用的大紙箱，便開始了打包作業，整理書籍和衣服，抉擇該留下的和該帶走的東西。在那邊能買到的東西全區隔開來，裝進垃圾袋中，遲疑了一會，還是沒能把它們丟掉。</p><p>　　主要還是衣物，他不曉得第三新東京市是個怎麼樣的地方，不過全日本的溫度如今都是差不多的。裝箱以後他才發現，原來那些說捨棄就可以捨棄的東西，竟然如此之多。封箱完成的紙箱暫時放置在走廊。老師說會委託搬家公司寄給他，包括他的大提琴和琴譜。隨身行李就剩一個後背包和手提旅行袋。</p><p> </p><p>　　那天老師很早便叫他回房睡覺，他躺在生活痕跡被消除殆盡的空蕩蕩的房間裡，他不敢問老師，要是父親又趕他回來怎麼辦。躺在被褥上翻來覆去，薄被絞成一團，還是坐起身把垃圾袋裡的日常用品翻了出來，試著擺回原先的位置，過了一個小時後又把它們全掃進袋中。那天直到窗外的天空泛起魚肚白色，把掛在牆上的制服照出一片薄薄的影子來為止，他也沒能睡著。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>電車</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　再三檢查過車票和身分證件是否都帶齊備妥，週一清晨的火車，他站在月台上緊張地不住做著手指收闔的動作，內心惶惶不安。</p><p>　　老師說時間快到了，催促他上車，他提著旅行袋，踉踉蹌蹌地踩上階梯。左右盼望，按照車票找尋對號座位。他把袋子和書包放到上方的置物架，戰戰兢兢坐下後，探出車窗，向戴上圓帽的老師揮手道別。</p><p>　　鳴笛聲響，車站人員舉起雙手，車門緊閉，車內廣播開始播放，火車慢慢地駛離車站。</p><p>　　曾經他對於自己永遠不會離開這座小鎮一事深信不疑，不認為自己也會被父親所需要。指尖在微微顫抖著，他實在不知道，不知道自己會不會有再回到這裡的一天。</p><p>　　他轉頭看向窗外，看那往後頭不斷流逝的風景，好確認自己真的在前進。當下的心情，或許是雀躍的──雖然忐忑，但他想，那種感覺的確也可以被稱為「期待」。他緊緊握住口袋裡的隨身聽，好止住指尖的顫抖。</p><p>　　那一天，6月22日，他坐上火車，到第三新東京市去見他的父親。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 〈Age 14-〉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>エヴァ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　臉。一張巨大的臉，從黑暗中猛然出現。機器人。是機器人嗎？巨大的機器人。他翻動紙頁，試圖尋找任何可行的解釋，任何能將眼前的機器人和自己的遭遇扯上關連的可行解釋。不用找了，根本沒收錄進去。女人說。這是在極機密的情況下製造的。汎用人型決戰兵器──Evangelion初號機。他在心裡默念一次。Evangelion。這就是父親不惜拋棄他，也要去做的工作嗎。</p><p>　　他有太多充足的理由可以表述，EVA就像他的敵人。然而在更多時候，他們又必須成為夥伴、戰友，甚至成為一體。只因眼前有個更大更顯著的，需要與之戰鬥的「敵人」。他與初號機透過神經連結，將自我五感知覺無限放大至冰冷的機體上，手握操作桿，眼視屏幕，遵循指示行動或者不。他憑藉EVA去破壞事物，EVA也將傷害與痛楚盡數回饋給他。好痛，不行，已經不行了。他摀住被活生生撕裂的左腕，痛得差點暈過去，腦中一片混亂，無法提醒自己：他並不是初號機，初號機更不是他。彼此的連繫像子宮裡纏繞胎兒脖頸的臍帶，使他幾乎要窒息，胎死腹中。</p><p>　　他在駕駛EVA，EVA也在駕駛他。EVA幾乎沒給他多少快樂的感受。他不喜歡冰冷的駕駛艙，討厭硬梆梆的座椅，更厭惡被強行侵入的感覺。終究對於疼痛的抗拒輸給了不被需要的恐懼，也只有坐上EVA，他才能感覺到自我，自己真的存在於此。他只剩下EVA了。離開駕駛艙後，他仍舊四肢完好。腦幹以至脊椎的神經早已記憶這份痛覺，讓下一次同步時來得更加即時、迅速、深刻而真實。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ミサトさんとお風呂</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　他通常只在與人共用時才會泡澡。</p><p>　　畢竟一個人用掉整缸水太奢侈又太浪費了。從前他為老師放好洗澡水，等到老師帶著熱氣再度坐回餐桌前喝酒，才悄然退回房間，拿上換洗衣物和毛巾，進入潮濕的浴室。洗手台的鏡子總是浮著一層霧氣，無法看清自己的臉。他在淋浴間的小板凳上仔細地清洗身體每一處，拉平每一條肌膚的皺褶，將外來的垢物全部使盡力氣搓洗掉。</p><p>　　住進美里小姐家的那天晚上，他首次成為第一個進澡缸的人。他將肩膀以下的身體浸泡在溫暖的熱水中。「泡澡可是在洗滌生命喔」，美里小姐這麼說。但他的洗滌肯定在那張板凳上就結束了。他想，泡澡時總會想起不快樂的事。越是放鬆，他就感到越是不安，彷彿好的事情都發生完畢，接下來只剩壞事在等在後頭。他為了「遇見好事」而惶恐不已，總覺得一時快樂的果報就要來了。所以他只小小地在澡缸裡舒展身軀，不敢泡太久便起身，身體冰涼得很快。</p><p>　　就寢後，他面對牆，聽見美里小姐的聲音和光線一起從背後傳來。美里小姐說：你做了一件令人讚賞的、十分了不起的事，你可以引以為傲。</p><p>　　是這樣嗎？他茫然地想著，發現就算是不接在別人後頭，他依舊無法看清鏡中的自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>天井</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　他見過很多天花板，每一片都似曾相識，卻也都陌生無比。</p><p>　　由於他沒有認知，沒有歸屬，從他的眼睛看出去，每片天花板都是一樣的陌生的天花板。他會在天花板上發現髒汙，或發現蟲蛀的痕跡，觀察燈管形狀和板塊縫隙，或許彼此間存有些許不同，都是大同小異。</p><p>　　他從惡夢中驚醒，坐起身，在空調室裡冷汗淋漓。白色的衫子緊貼在背上，頭痛不已，想起了惡夢的內容，又緩緩地躺了回去，卻再也無法入眠。他心想：那不是夢。盯著上頭的天花板，醫院裡一片純白，乾淨得彷彿容不了任何一塊汙點，四方形狀的白燈發出詭異的光，是他從沒見過的天花板。</p><p>　　女孩被擔架推著經過他病房前的走道，儀器聲和蟬鳴互相維持各自的頻率。他和女孩對上視線，全身上下被繃帶包裹得幾乎沒有一處完好。他看著女孩，女孩看著他，回憶起掌心裡鮮血的觸感，潮濕而溫熱。待擔架推離，他扶牆蹲下，緊閉雙眼，腦內的影像如投影片般快速切放，好不容易止住了嘔吐的衝動，他又想：真希望那全是夢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>蝉（の）声</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　當回過神來，才發現不知從何時開始，蟬聲不絕於耳。他聽說：曾經，蟬蟄伏地底十年，吸食植物汁液，經歷一次次脫皮與睡眠，在一生僅有一次的夏季破蛹而出，短短兩週間羽化，鳴叫，交配，產卵，死亡。人們哀歌哀嘆，啊，是啊，我們的確見證了那短暫而璀璨的生命。然而今時的夏季永無終焉，蟬便連其他三時也不得歇息，只能輪迴般不斷重複破土後轉瞬回歸塵土的過程。</p><p>　　他在生物課看過因為氣候異常及輻射而產生突變的蟬的標本。放大數倍後投影到布幕上，半透明蟬翼向兩方展開，光澤帶薄膠質感，長了八隻腿，其中兩隻腿嚴重畸形沒有跗節，腹部肥大異常，腹尾則帶有粉色斑紋，體型比帝王蟬還要大上一倍。</p><p>　　棲息在同一片林子的蟬彼此心有靈犀，如暗號般，蟬聲綿長有規律，維持了一長串的鳴叫後戛然而止。過場，停格，中場休息。他正開始咀嚼這份寧靜，它們便彷彿方才的片刻安寧從不曾有過般再次躁動起來。清掃庭院時，他時常連同落葉將蟬的屍體掃入畚箕，樹上的蟬則繼續聲嘶力竭地叫囂。他不喜歡惱人的蟬聲，但喜歡死掉的蟬。安靜，卑微不再居高臨下，沾上泥土仰天而臥，離開群體共鳴，得到終將歸來的孤寂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>携帯番号</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　書包裡多了份重量。</p><p>　　美里小姐交給他手機好一段時間了，他一直沒帶在身上，甚至拿到後就沒有再充過電，就這樣擺在書桌上。老師在委託貨運公司寄送行裡的那晚打過一通電話，他在決定放棄當駕駛員，回到老師那裡時回撥過，除此之外就沒有了。父親更是全然不用指望。沒有需要聯絡的人，也沒有會連絡自己的人，對於行動電話，實在既無需求亦無渴望。</p><p>　　早上他照鏡子，臉頰上的瘀青差不多都消失了，他時常在承受比毆打還要劇烈不知多少倍的痛楚，但透過神經連結和實體肉身遭受的疼痛還是不太一樣。要說怎麼不一樣，大概是那種衝擊太近太近了，近得他無法再去假裝，假裝那些疼痛全都與他無關。總是只有從一切事物抽離，他才有辦法保護自己。他下意識地甩了甩手，比起被打，打人的拳頭還要更加地痛。</p><p>　　手機鈴聲響了。</p><p>　　他走回房間，從書包裡拿起電話，按下接聽鍵，和劍介討論起週日要和冬二一起跟美里小姐出門的行程。劍介滔滔不絕地講著，電話那端的劍介大概興奮得手舞足蹈，他想像了一下，不禁輕輕地笑了出來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>アスカ</strong>
  <strong>とお弁当</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　他會在週日下午去超市購買一週份的食材。主要麻煩美里小姐開車和付帳，偶爾美里小姐沒空時青葉先生或日向先生會前來，要是他們都騰不出手來，則有Nerv的保鑣陪同。經歷過一次尷尬而難堪的購物經驗後，再度碰上無人可接送的日子，他寧可自己拎著沉重的塑膠袋乘坐公車，再走上好一段路回家，或乾脆就近去鄰近的小超商，多走幾趟也無妨。</p><p>　　兩人同居生活變成三人共住後，屬於他的家務量並沒有顯著減少。明日香負責週二的晚餐、週日的早餐、和每週兩日的清潔工作，美里小姐則從四項家務中少了一項。週五是最為操勞的，他必須一人負責三餐、倒垃圾和盥洗室的清理。去學校的日子，每晚都要準備兩人份的午餐便當。</p><p>　　他將青菜洗淨，麵包、乾糧、速食品放進櫥櫃，各種冷藏食物分門別類放進保鮮盒裡保存。為了避免被責罵，默記明日香喜歡的和討厭的食物。早餐通常是烤土司配奶油、牛奶、偶爾是穀片或煎荷包蛋。到第三新東京市後，也漸漸吃西式早餐多過和式了。平日早晨盥洗後，他穿戴整齊，為翩翩拿出一條魚微波加熱，倒好牛奶，坐在烤吐司機前等著吐司跳起的瞬間。接著在明日香睡眼惺忪地走到飯桌坐下時，遞給她另一杯牛奶和烤好的吐司。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>綾波</strong>
  <strong>と部屋</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　他曾去過兩次綾波零的房間。──正確來說是三次。</p><p>　　第一次，他按下不會響的門鈴，轉握門把，打開塞滿信件的大門，看見留有鞋印和灰塵的地板，堆滿碗盤的洗水槽，四方的鐵水泥色牆壁。水聲。鞋子，襪子，掛在椅背，沾染血漬的枕頭和制服裙隨意散落床墊上頭。紙箱，繃帶，冰箱，藥瓶，靜止的水。他沒發現水聲。五斗櫃，擺著書跟眼鏡，空蕩蕩的房間。沒有人的氣息的房間，感受不到居住者的個人喜好，僅維持最低生活所需的，冰冷而少了什麼的房間。</p><p>　　他被眼鏡吸引了注意，走上前，簾子後的窗外正傳來施工般固定規律的敲擊聲。綾波的房間在他看來就像是綾波零本人，同樣無機質，僵硬，看著看著，又感到有些寂寞。水聲。他回過頭，和綾波的雙眼對上視線。</p><p>　　第二次他陪同冬二要給綾波上課講義和緊急避難訓練的通知，那明明是與他們駕駛員毫無關聯的東西。綾波所居住的舊式公寓，住戶們彼此不關心他人，他甚至懷疑這棟大樓裡是不是只住了綾波一人。走道垃圾橫行，電梯仍在維修中。他心想每次和綾波道別後，她都是獨自踏上這重重階梯，回到那間孤單的房間嗎。他又試著按了按那不曾響過的門鈴，或許因為是第二次了，他明白：站在門外的話，不管做什麼綾波都不會看見的。他必須走進去。也或許，是因為這次他不是一個人，膽子變大了，便擅自打開了那扇隔絕綾波與他之間的大門。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>L.C.L.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　第一次將L.C.L.吸入肺部時，甚至沒時間感到恐懼。一切很緊迫，一切總是很緊迫。橙紅色液體從他腳下無端冒出，迅速灌滿艙內，他還來不及叫停便被淹沒。L.C.L.黏稠濕冷，帶著腥味，從口鼻滑入呼吸道，排出多餘氣體，他感到些許不適，卻不如溺水般令人窒息。或許，是因為，父親在看著吧。那時他想，已經決定了不再逃避。</p><p>　　L.C.L.充盈肺部的感覺很微妙，比起飽腹感，更像身體從內而被外被分解融化了。他過了好些時候才聞出那是人類的血腥味。之後駕駛艙內混合了自己的味道，便沒那般刺鼻了。</p><p>　　漸漸地，他泡在L.C.L.裡的時間越來越長了。出於無可厚非，或說莫可奈何，反正找了多少說法都是同樣的。同樣的，這樣就好了。駕駛服阻絕大部分的直接接觸，留下脖子以上的皮膚。他一次次被打撈而起，總覺得臉頰該要起皺變形，卻意外地沒有變化。啊，果然在分解後，他又被重新組合過了。他遵從指示，脫掉駕駛服站在淋浴間，熱水自上方龍頭撒落，水流在排水孔形成漩渦。他低下頭，看腳尖，看扶住牆面的手指，試著操動這具身體的枝微末節，確認他還是原先的自己，沒有被加諸什麼，更沒有被剝奪什麼。水聲漸止，他赤身裸體，怎麼也無法釐清，這既安心又孤獨的心情究竟為何。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>エントリープラグ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　第一次戰鬥時，使徒用巨大的身軀將初號機包裹進行自爆，他什麼也做不了，失去機體控制權後，手指從遙控桿上鬆脫滑落，嚇得根本叫不出聲來（不知道L.C.L.是不是也會把他的聲音吸收殆盡）。實際身在插入栓中，他近距離目睹了那場爆炸，使徒的──如果能被這麼稱呼──血肉向四面八方爆裂濺開的駭人景象。</p><p>　　火光消散後，初號機依舊留在原地屹立不搖。他則蜷縮在座艙中瑟瑟顫抖。暴走過程中，他不過是個身在其中的旁觀者罷了。殘破的頭顱掉落地面，初號機臉部腫大如膿包，他看到了，綠色的眼睛。透過插入栓，透過顯示屏，他看到了，那雙直直盯著他看的無比巨大的綠色眼睛。</p><p>　　插入栓應該是要無比安全的。而當他再度淪為旁觀者，眼睜睜看著魁儡系統掐斷三號機的脖頸，撕裂裝甲內的臟器組織。住手，住手，快住手！他試著操作遙控桿，卻全無反應。初號從核心裡取出插入栓，無關乎他的意願，用單手將之破壞。他坐在駕駛座上，從扭曲變形的插入栓裡看見了失去氣息的自己的朋友。</p><p>　　這一次，他發出了無比絕望的慘叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>種</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　黃昏。</p><p>　　美里小姐把車從車庫裡開出來，一路無話。沒有電台音樂，沒有音響廣播，只有輪胎在道路上輾壓滑行的聲響，以及美里小姐在他右側駕駛的平穩呼吸聲。他瞄了她一眼，卻無法用任何一個形容詞來說明她的神情。於是他低下頭，視線又回到了膝蓋上。</p><p>　　車子停在空地上，他又摸索了一下方向，終於來到位於第八防空區，原第一指揮所附近屬於加持先生的小西瓜園。說是西瓜園，也不過是一小塊方地，在使徒多次的襲擊下極為僥幸地逃過一劫，還保留著完整的模樣。栽種了約略二十來顆的西瓜，瓜藤蜿蜒地纏繞藤架，上次他來的時候還有些黃白色的西瓜花，如今全結出果來，帶黑紋的綠色西瓜各個色澤飽滿，紋路分明。</p><p>　　美里小姐取了和犁具擺在一起的澆水器，到一旁裝了些乾淨的清水。她依舊一言不發，只是沉默地澆著水。他站在她身後，想起最後一次看到加持先生的場景。</p><p>　　水柱在夕陽下灑落，接觸西瓜圓滑的表面，流入土讓中。</p><p>　　回程美里小姐割下一顆西瓜，揣抱在懷裡，直到載他到家後才開始說話。那天晚上多了盤餐後水果，明日香在用餐中途便離席了。他一個人吃下半顆的西瓜，肚子飽得難受，看著盤裡堆滿一粒粒黑色的西瓜種子，撿拾了幾顆細看，想埋進盆栽，最後還是把它們丟進了廚餘袋裡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>カヲルくんと歌</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　到第三新東京市後大提琴的練習量劇減，樂器的保養卻是斷斷不能輕視。每次演奏完他會擦拭琴身上的松香粉和汗水，也會定期檢查琴馬、拉弦板、尾枕和指板的狀況。偶爾得空來找些告罄的消耗品，挑選用慣了的弦油和清潔乳蠟。</p><p>　　樂器行旁有一間規模不小的唱片行，雖然近日城市人口不斷外移，繁華區還是能夠滿足生活機能和被允許的娛樂嗜好。平時並沒有聽唱片的習慣，總是過其門而不入，那一天，他遲疑了一會，初次踏入唱片行。自動門敞開後，男歌手沙啞低沉的歌聲流淌店內，各類唱片琳瑯滿目，他走到放置古典音樂排層，出自貝多芬大名鼎鼎的第九號交響曲第四樂章，旋律耳熟能詳，他不費多少力氣便找到了想要的東西。</p><p>　　他小心翼翼地將唱片拿去結帳，拜託店家轉錄成卡帶時，臉上浮現出一抹連自己都沒有察覺到的淺淺笑意。他心想，果然好意會賦予那些原先對他而言無關緊要的東西意義。</p><p> </p><p>　　歌真是好東西呀。薰對他說。你不這麼認為嗎？</p><p> </p><p>　　他坐在嶙峋的海岸邊，回想薰說過的話語，想起手被握住的柔軟觸感，湊在臉龐邊的溫暖鼻息。他想哭，明明感到如此痛苦，卻雙眼乾澀，怎麼也哭不出來，彷彿再也榨不出任何一點東西。他第一次經歷這樣的情緒，比失去的悲傷要更劇烈，比遭到背叛的恨要更龐大，身體裡空得什麼也不剩了。薰對他說了喜歡。美里小姐沒有陪他到最後。坐在石地上的屁股已經麻痺了，身體變得更遲鈍，再也無法好好感受。他側著頭，海風中，耳邊輕快地響起歡樂頌的旋律。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>使徒</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　他問明日香：使徒到底是什麼？為什麼我們要和使徒戰鬥呢？</p><p>　　使徒是神的使者。擁有天使之名的敵人。為什麼要和使徒戰鬥呢？</p><p>　　明日香維持爬行的動作，回頭瞥了他一眼，說：你笨蛋啊？來路不明的傢伙打過來了喔，把燒到身上的火苗拍熄不是理所當然的事嗎？</p><p> </p><p>　　於是他問自己：使徒到底是什麼？</p><p>　　使徒是EVA和Nerv的敵人，美里小姐父親的仇敵。沒錯，敵人，是敵人，因為只要危害到我和我們的東西都是敵人。</p><p>　　使徒到底是什麼？</p><p>　　他經歷了一次又一次的恐怖經歷，破壞了一隻又一隻的使徒，沾染鮮血，被傷害，被分解，被侵入，危害了朋友，甚至親手殺死喜歡的人，卻仍不知道戰鬥的意義。為了大家，為了世界，因為「要是不這麼做的話人類就會滅亡」！用這樣不明確、太空泛的理由，使自己傷痕累累，得來一句稱讚後便如獲珍寶，緊抓著他不肯放手。假裝好像有什麼大義那樣，對那些為了他而遭受連累的人們視而不見，他看見山坡被炸出的坑洞，看見倒塌的大樓，被壓在瓦礫下呻吟痛苦的人們，但他想：我也很痛苦啊！你們有誰在乎過？有誰想過我的痛苦嗎？又有誰來救我了？</p><p>　　他沒有綾波那樣的覺悟，也沒有明日香那樣作為駕駛員的榮耀與驕傲。他一無所有，在夜裡夢見初號機的雙眼，夢見他既是他又不是他的時候，懸浮在空間裡，搆不到天，踩不到地，只是存在於那裡而已，除此之外，他什麼也沒有，也什麼都不是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>世界</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　每次他從EVA下來後，都需要活動手腳，好確認真實世界的觸感和質感。因為他認為，初號機的裡面，和他原本所待的世界是不一樣的。</p><p>　　在他離家出走過後，美里小姐對他說：你夠了沒！這和其他人沒有關係吧！討厭的話就離開這裡，把EVA和我們通通忘掉，回去過原來的生活！</p><p>　　然而那次他並沒有真正地離開。但是他開始想了：這是「我」的問題，和「他人」沒有關係嗎？究竟「我」和「他人」的差別在哪裡？又或者，構成「碇真嗣」這個人、這個自我、這個存在與形體、符號、象徵的，到底有哪些？名為「自我」的東西又是什麼呢？「我」到底是誰？「我」又是什麼？要是所看見的、所想的、所觸摸的便是世界的一切的話，與身邊眾人產生的關聯變成羈絆，非得從羈絆中才能形成「我」的形象嗎？</p><p>　　如果有一個世界，一個封閉的世界，一個只有他存在的封閉的世界的話。只有自己一個人的世界，沒有他人，就沒有痛苦、責備、漠視，不會被人厭惡，不會被拋棄，一定會是個令人安心的世界吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　──這是大人的吻哦。等你回來後，我們再繼續吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　美里小姐將他推入電梯，鐵門緊閉，電梯快速上升。</p><p>　　那是他最後一次，要前往那完全不同的世界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>碇シンジ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　他順流而下，自羊水中被打撈而出，手術刀割去臍帶，響亮的哭聲劃破沉默，那是第一次的別離。與母親的別離。在未出世前他便得到了名字，父親摸著母親的肚皮，說：男孩的話就叫「真嗣」，女孩的話就叫「零」。</p><p>　　自那個瞬間開始，「碇真嗣」出生了。</p><p>　　他想，那或許是一秒前、或者一分鐘前、一小時前或者一天前、或者一個世紀以前，耳內充滿了聲音。人的聲音、槍的聲音、遠與近的物體爆炸的聲音、尖叫的聲音、機械的聲音、吻落在唇上的聲音、女人的聲音、窸窸窣窣布料摩擦的聲音、鞋跟踏進電梯裡的聲音、鐵門緊閉的聲音、電梯運轉的聲音、金屬敲響的聲音、然後，EVA啟動的聲音。</p><p>　　現在他聽見海浪的聲音，拍打在他身上，在他經歷與母親最後一次的別離，從被分離出來的那一刻起，便注定要成為他自己，擁有獨立的思維和自主的意志，不能再是融於海中的泛泛共體。他睜開雙眼，沉浮於一片通紅的海洋之中，往夜空望去，不曾見過如此大而圓的月亮，以及如此璀璨的星空。一條鮮紅的圓弧線將整個世界分割為兩半。他向岸邊游去，紅色液體濺得滿身，濕冷，黏稠，人的血腥味。啊，他是知道的。確實知道了。知道這是什麼，也知道自己是什麼了。</p><p>　　由上而下看著明日香，他顫抖而用力，明日香包著紗布的手掌從他臉頰上滑落。沒有打翻的咖啡，沒有破碎的馬克杯，他放開了勒住明日香脖子的雙手。</p><p>　　淚痕終究風乾了。</p><p>　　他站起身，走過釘上十字架的木樁，走過斷裂的纜線及巨大的身體殘肢，潛入莉莉絲的血液中，再度閉上雙眼。在回歸的原始虛無中，未與任何人化為一體，作為他而存在著。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>※關於各標題翻譯<br/>〈-Age 14〉：鐵路／烤地瓜／老師／大提琴／盂蘭盆節／電影院／泳池／沙坑／樹／隨身聽／照片／信／行李／火車<br/>〈Age 14-〉：EVA／美里小姐與泡澡／天花板／蟬鳴／手機號碼／明日香與便當／綾波與房間／L.C.L.／插入栓／種子／薰與歌／使徒／世界／碇真嗣</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>